Kuroshitsuji Busy Day
by Utau Trancy UT9
Summary: Perhatikan gerak-gerik Alois. Mungkin dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang jahat.. Yang mungkin.. ya.. Ciel akan kesal dengannya.. Baca aja langsung minna-san!
1. Messeage From Elizabeth

CHAPTER 1: Messeage From Elizabeth

**If you are here..**

**I was happy..**

**If you doesn't here..**

**I was sad..**

**I'm not a human...**

**I'm not a ghost..**

**I'm just.. Lonely..**

Tampak Ciel sedang duduk di meja kerjanya. Mengerjakan kerjaannya yang sangat padat itu

"SEBASTIAN! Ambilkan teh!" Teriak Ciel yang masih mengerjakan tugasnya itu

"Ini" Kata Sebastian yang meletakkan teh di meja kerja Ciel. Ciel tetap konsentrasi dengan 50 lembar kerjanya yang** HARUS** selesai hari ini.

"SLURRP.. Terima kasih" Kata Ciel. "AAA! Sialan kau tikus!" Teriak ke 3 pembantu Ciel yang ceroboh itu "Ada apa ribut-ribut?" Tanya Sebastian yang keluar untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan

"Ini Sebastian.. Ada 2 tikus di ball room" Kata perempuan berkacamata yang bernama Maylene

"Maksudmu ini?" Tanyanya dengan memegang 2 tikus yang dalam sejejap sudah ada di tangannya

"Iya.. Arigatou Sebastian" Kata Finnian, tukang kebun keluarga Phantomhive

"Ya" Kata Baldroy

Sebastian melempar tikus-tikus itu ke tempat sampah "SEBASTIAN!" Teriak Ciel. Sebastian berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Ciel

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sebastian "Tehku tumpah ke lembar kerjaku dan sekarang semua lembarannya basah semua" Kata Ciel

"Akan saya bereskan. My Lord" Kata Sebastian sambil mengambil lembaran itu dan hairdryer lalu dalam sekejap kertas itu kering. Lalu ia mengambil cangkir tehnya dan membersihkannya di dapur

"huh.. 25 lembar lagi" Kata Ciel di ruang kerjanya sendiri. KRIINGG.. Suara telepon berbunyi

"Hn?" Kata Ciel yang mengangkat telepon

"Bocchan, ada surat dari nyonya Elizabeth" kata Sebastian "Huh.. LAIN KALI JANGAN MENELPONKU KALO JARAKNYA HANYA 5 METER!" Teriak ciel yang naik darah karena Sebastian menelponnya dalam jarak 5 meter (Jarak dapur dan ruang kerja Ciel 5 meter)

"Bawa suratnya ke sini" Kata Ciel lagi "Yes. My Lord" Kata Sebastian

Tak sampai 1 menit, Sebastian sampai di ruang kerja Ciel. "Sini suratnya" Kata Ciel. Sebastian memberikan surat itu dan Ciel membacanya (Ya iyalah di baca! Masa dimakan!)

Isinya:

_HALO CIEL-KU!_

_Gimana kabarmu? Baikkah? Burukkah? Oh iya! Aku mau memberi tahu kalo Alois Tracy mengadakan pesta dansa di rumahnya (Ato yang bisa kita sebut istana itu.. Hahaha). Kalo mau ikut.. Dansa denganku ya^^. Please.. Ikut ya.. Please my fiance! I want to dance with you!  
From: Elizabeth. Your lovely fiance_

"Elizabeth.." Kata Ciel "Sebastian, pensil dan kertas" Kata Ciel, Sebastian memberikan apa yang tuannya inginkan

Ciel menjawab:

_Baik.. Alois ya.. Enggak deh, lagi sibuk, maaf ya_

Lalu Ciel mengirimkannya (Suratnya bukan Cielnya). 1 Detik kemudian, surat dari Elizabeth datang lagi

"Gila !Cepet amat tuh orang bales" Kata Ciel

Isinya:

_Ciel! Kenapa menolak! Hua! Ciel jahat! Ciel Jahat! Pokoknya kamu harus dateng! Titik! Gak pake koma!_

"Ini mah namanya pemaksaan" Kata Ciel

Ciel membalas lagi:

_Baik baik.. Aku datang, tapi kalo pestanya dari Alois, tetap harus pasang mata dan telinga. Ok? (Jangan bales lagi, I'm busy)_

Ciel mengirim surat itu dan bekerja lagi. Sebastian hanya tersenyum melihat hubungan baik ke dua pasangan itu

**TBC..**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
**


	2. At Alois Ballroom

**Chapter 2: At Alois Ball Room**

Esoknya, (Penasarankan sama tugas Ciel kemaren? Udah selese kok.. 1/3 dibantuin Sebastian sih) Ciel menjemput Elizabeth di rumah ato istananya

"Lady Elizabeth, kau siap untuk pergi?" Tanya Ciel "Sebentar lagi.. Yak aku siap" Kata Elizabeth yang keluar dari kamarnya lalu menaiki kereta kuda Ciel

"Ciel keren!" Kata Elizabeth di kereta yang melihat Ciel berpakaian jas hitam dan kaos hijau dengan dasi hitam, topi hitam dengan pita hijau, dan celana hitam dengan sepatu hijau "Kau juga cantik" Kata Ciel tersenyum sedikit, Elizabeth memakai baju Hijau dengan pita dan renda putih, pita di leher putih dan topi hutih dengan pita hijau, lalu sepatu hijau (Cocok dengan Ciel)

"Hehe.. Terima kasih" Kata Elizaeth tersipu. Kereta berhenti dan Sebastian membukakan pintu. Ciel dan Elizabeth turun

"Hai.. Phantomhive" KAta Alois yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu ball room "Hai.. Tarcy" Senyum Ciel (Senyum palsu Ciel maksudnya)

"Psstt.. Itukan keluarga Phantomhive.." Kata salah seorang di situ "Iya iya.. Itu tunangannya" Kata Salah seorang lagi. PLOK..PLOK..PLOK.. Alois mengambil perhatian "Karena keluarga Phantomhive sudah di sini.. Mari kita mulai acara dansanya!" Kata Alois, musik mengalun

"May I Dance With You?" Tanya Ciel sambil membungkuk kepada Elizabeth "I would be owner" Katanya sambil mengambil tangan Ciel. Lagu pertama adalah Gavotte (Lagunya dibuat slow, kan biasanya energetic lagunya), Ciel dan Elizabeth berdansa dengan tenang dan romantis, Ciel mengelus kepala Elizabeth. Elizabeth blushing. Di akhir lagu, Elizabeth berkata

"Sst.. Ciel, aku ke kamar mandi dulu ya" Kata Elizabeth, Ciel mengangguk. Alois dari jauh tersenyum licik dan pergi. Sekitar 25 minet kemudian "Elizabeth ke mana sih? Aku susul saja" Kata Ciel lalu keluar dari ball room diikuti Sebastian.

Di depan pintu kamar mandi perempuan, Ciel teriak "Oi.. Elizabeth.." Tak ada yang menjawab "bolehkah saya masuk bocchan?" Tanya Sebastian untuk memastikan apakah Elizabeth ada di dalam. Ciel mengangguk

Sebastian masuk, dibukanya satu persatu kamar mandi. Di ruang terakhir, "Bocchan! Saya menemukan selembar kertas" Kata Sebastian dari dalam. Ciel langsung berlari ke dalam dan menghampiri Sebastian karena khawatir langsung mengambil kertas itu

Ciel membacanya, matanya berkaca-kaca.. Perlahan, air mata keluar dengan muka marahnya lalu bersiku perlahan sambil menangis "E-li-za-beth.. Si-a-lan k-k-kau.. T-tra-cy" Kata Ciel ter isak-isak

"Ada apa bocchan?" Tanya Sebastian tenang. "Elizabeth dia diculik Alois, katanya, kalo lo mau tunanganmu kembali serahkan dirimu untuk jadi tahananku" Kata Ciel menerangkan

"Kau tidak boleh menyerahkan dirimu dan nyonya Elizabeth juga tidak boleh tertangkap.. Hn.." Sebastian berpikir

"Ayo, kau tahukan dimana ruang teh Tracy? Di situ dia menungguku" Kata Ciel mulai berjalan dan menghapus air matanya "Ya aku tahu" Jawab Sebastian "Antar aku ke sana" Kata Ciel sambil melirik Sebastian "If it make you happy. Yes, My Lord.." Kata Sebastian mulai berjalan

Mereka sampai di tangga rahasia Alois, "ini dia" Kata Sebastian" Ciel mendahului Sebastian dan turun ke bawah (Tentu butlernya yang keren itu mengikuti)

"Hah.. Akhirnya kamu sampai juga, lama sekali.. Ada hambatan?" Tanya Alois yang bangkit dari mejanya dengan Elizabeth yang disekapnya di sampingnya

"Lepaskan dia!" Suruh Ciel "Serahkan dirimu dulu" Kata Alois dengan senyum licik "Bocchan, terlalu berbahaya di sini, berlindunglah di belakangku" Kata Sebastian yang berpindah posisi menjadi di depan Ciel

"Huh.. Sok kuat, Claude.. can you help this trash?" kata Alois kepada Claude, butlernya "If you want. Yes, your highness" Claude maju ke depan. "Bocchan, may I kill this guy?" Tanya Sebastian "If it for Elizabeth.. Yes you may" Kata Ciel. Sebastian mengeluarkan garpu perak dari jasnya, sedangkan Claude mengeluarkan garpu emas

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter: Saving Elizabeth!**


	3. Saving Elizabeth!

CHAPTER 3: Ciel Saving Elizabeth

Sebastian berlari ke arah Claude.. Alois malah melihat itu dengan senang 'Mati kau Sebastian!' Kata Alois dalam hati

Elizabeth hanya bisa melihat sambil mau menangis

Elizabeth POV

Aku merasa seperti dadaku tertusuk.. Rasanya.. Ingin sekali berteriak 'Hentikan! Ini hanya akan membawa masalah lebih besar!'

Tapi aku tak bisa karena mulut, tangan dan kakiku di ikat oleh si 'Sadis' Alois

Perlahan.. Air mata dari mataku mulai menetes..

"Sstt.. Elizabeth..' kata orang yang ada di sebelahku. Aku tersentak

"Ci-Ciel?" Kataku senang "Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Kataku

"Alois sedang memperhatikan pertarungan itu, jadi.. Aku kemari" Kata Ciel sambil menghapus air mataku dengan jari telunjuknya

"Terima kasih" Kataku

Oh iya, kenapa aku bisa ngomong? Karena.. Ciel membuka selotip di mulutku, baik ya tunanganku...

Ciel melihat pertarungan itu sebentar, Sebastian sudah tergores pipinya.. Claude sudah 2 kali tergores tangannya

"Kita harus cepat sebelum Alois menyadari aku berpindah tempat" Kata Ciel

"Ba-Baik... Pelan-pelan.. Auch" Kataku sakit karena Ciel membuka ikatannya dengan kasar

"Maaf" Katanya. AKu bebas, Sebastian sepertinya sudah kelelahan

"Ciel, bukankah sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini?" Tanyaku

"Ya, Oi! Sebastian! Ayo!" Teriak Ciel

"A-Apa? Mereka pergi? Claude! Kejar mereka!" Kata Alois berlari mengejar kami yang akan keluar dari gedung

Kami langsung naik ke kereta, tapi saat akan naik..

"Auch.. Ciel!" Kataku. Kakiku tersandung

"Elizabeth!" Teriak Ciel mengulurkan tangannya. Aku berusaha menarik tangan itu, hup! Dapat!

"Ayo" kataku yang sudah naik kereta dan duduk di samping Cielku

"Cih.. Sialan.. Hentikan Claude.." Kata Alois berhenti berlari yang melihat kami sudah jauh di depan mereka

Di kereta

"Syukurlah kau selamat Elizabeth.." Kata Ciel mengelus kepalaku

"Iya.. Terima kasih Ciel" Kata Elizabeth

Ciel menciumku, Sebastian hanya melihat kami

Ciel menciumku 30 detik

"Bagus kau selamat, jangan pergi ke kamar mandi sendiri lagi ya" Kata Ciel tersenyum

"Baik" Kataku

THE END.. Bonus Chapter: 3 Words for you


	4. 3 Words For You

**Siap-siap buat ceritaku yang gaje ini! Hahaha..**

***Woi! Author sialan! Cepetan updatenya***

**Iya-iya pembaca setiaku.. Baiklah! Ayo mulai!**

***Claude udah nari-nari kesenengan***

**Chapter 4: 3 Words for you**

Ciel POV

Hari ini ulang tahun Elizabeth, jujur, aku enggak tau kalo hari ini ulang tahunnya. Dalam kata lain, L-U-P-A

Di ruang makan,

"Ciel..Ciel.. Hari ini hari apa ya?" Tanya Elizabeth tersenyum

"Hari Minggu, Aku bebas dari segala~~ Pekerjaanku" Kataku

"Hari Minggu itu hari apa ya?" Tanyanya lagi

"Hari Minggu ya.. Hari Minggu" Jawabku sambil memotong Steak yang sudah disediakan Sebastian

"Kamu masa enggak inget sih?" Katanya sambil cemberut

"Emang kenapa? Aku enggak peduli tuh" Kataku sambil memakan Steak yang, ya.. Bisa dibilang buatan Sebastianlah yang paling enak. Tapi..

"Hm.. Sebastian, ini buatanmu kan? Kok agak asin?" Tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Saya beli di Mang Ucup di toko depan sana" Katanya tersenyum

"Apa? Kenapa kau membeli di sana? Di sana itu kotor!" Kataku bertariak. Elizabeth hanya menunduk ke bawah sambil makan

"Karena itu toko terdekat kita. Kan Bocchan bilang: 'Jangan lama-lama makanannya, saya sudah sangat lapar' Jadi saya pergi ke toko terdekat" Kata Sebastian

"Aku.. Enggak laper" Kata Elizabeth pergi ke taman (Jalan)

"Ada apa dengannya?" Kataku bingung. Sebastian melihat kalender lalu tersenyum

"Bocchan.. Kau lupa hari ini hari apa?" Tanyanya

"H? Hari Minggu-lah!" Jawabku dengan PD

"Hari ini hari ulang tahun nona Elizabeth" Bisiknya "A-Apa? Bagaimana saya bisa lupa kalo hari ni hari ulang tahunnya? Ini sangat penting! Ayo Sebastian, ke toko kado" Kataku berlari ke kereta

"Yes, Your highness" kata Sebastian

Di Toko Mang Kiki,

"Mang! Beli boneka 2! Couple ya!" Kataku berteriak

"Ok dech" Katanya

Dia membawa boneka perempuan lagi dansa dengan si laki-laki. Yang perempuan mirip Elizabeth, yang cowok mirip Ciel

"Aku sudah tau kau akan ke sini.." Katanya (Mang Kiki)

"Makasih.. Berapa?" Tanyaku

"2000 yen" Katanya

"Nih" Aku memberi 2500 yen "Ambil kembaliannya" Lanjutku

Aku keluar dengan senang.. Tapi juga sedih karena menurutku.. Ya, Elizabeth masih marah padaku

Di taman Phantomhive

"Hiks.. Kenapa.. Kenapa Ciel begitu kejam" Kata Elizabeth menangis

"Siapa yang kejam?" Tanyaku yang tiba-tiba datang

"C-Ciel!" Kata Elizabeth

"Happy Birthday! I Love You!" Kataku, entah mengapa mengucapkan 3 kata itu menjadi mudah bagiku.. *I Love You*

"Ciel! Kamu enggak lupa!" Elizabeth memelukku

"Tentu.." Kataku

"I love you.." Kataku lagi

**END**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

**Love you readers-ku tersayang! MUACH!  
*Jijik.. TT_TT***

**R & R**


End file.
